1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling device connectors, and more particularly to a multi-purpose information handling system device connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems typically include a number of storage devices that store information, such as a hard disk drive and an optical drive. Storage devices generally communicate with other devices under the direction of firmware running on a chipset using standardized communication links, such as a Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (SATA) compatible link. Often, desktop information handling systems include multiple SATA connectors within a housing so that an end user can add SATA compatible devices as desired, such as when additional storage space is needed. Portable information handling systems and desktop information handling systems with smaller-sized housings do not typically have room within the housing to accept additional storage devices. Portable information handling systems are generally built in housings that are small enough for an end user to handle when on the move. In order to support operations when on the move, portable information handling systems typically include an integrated battery to power components and integrated I/O devices, such as an LCD and a keyboard integrated in the housing. Information handling system manufacturers attempt to design components within a portable information handling system housing so that space is used effectively to support as much functionality as possible in as small of a housing as possible for a given cost constraint.
One way to increase the flexibility of portable information handling systems is to include bays that accept modular storage devices, such as modular optical drives. A SATA Slim Line connector is disposed in a bay that is sized to accept modular optical drives. If an end user wants to support functions other than those of an optical drive installed in a bay, the user removes the optical drive from the bay and installs a replacement module that provides desired alternative functions. One example of an alternative function is a battery that fits in a modular bay to provide additional internal power for operating the information handling system. Other examples include devices that interact with the information handling system through a USB or PCIe interface. Devices that fit in a portable housing modular bay provide a wide variety of functions to increase the flexibility of information handling system use. However, increased flexibility provided by different devices tends to add a penalty of additional cost and space usage within the product design. One cause of additional cost is the need to have a variety of connectors within the modular bay in order to interface with different kinds of devices. The SATA connector of a typical optical drive does not inherently connect with all of the signals needed to make unique models that fit into a SATA connector. For example, a battery module would likely need more power pins than are available at a SATA connector. A USB hub module to add USB ports at a bay would need a USB or PCIe source within the bay to generate additional ports at a bay module. In order to obtain additional functionality, sideband signals generally must be provided to the module bay, such as by adding an interposer connector that converts a standardized connector to a customized connector or vice versa in order to add pins that support side band signals. This tends to add cost, size and complexity to the bay design.